


K-Lionheart's Rivamika Archive!

by K_Lionheart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fic Dump, Gen, posting all my old one shots here for your enjoyment!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Lionheart/pseuds/K_Lionheart
Summary: All the old posts as once seen on Tumblr! K-Lionheart is bringing the good ones back! will be updated as per the pieces I have posted so it won't be all in one fell swoop, but we'll get there!Starting fic summary: Failure in FiveHe hated prom. He hated the idea of it. But he hated the idea of losing more. L/M
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Failure in Five

**Author's Note:**

> *ahem* uh... hi? I know I know, it's been literal years since I last posted anything let alone an update... Alas, as life tends to be quite a jealous mistress, I've been awfully busy trying to sort things out. A lot of you may know me from Tumblr before I purged my account and some of you probably have forgotten who I am. I used to be quite an active member of the rivamika fandom back in the day, and during that time I wrote and did some fun art for the ship. It's interesting because I haven't looked back in ages, or have more or less stuck to AO3 now since FF.NET did a purge of its own. Funnily enough, an old friend from the RM fandom contacted me on discord because of an ask she received on tumblr for a specific piece I wrote and thought I'd accidentally deleted when I burned my tumblr account, and I told her as much. Lo, and behold, I found the piece as I was digging through my personal archive and decided to do it proper justice and post it here and on AO3. Anyway! Without further ado~!

* * *

There are two things you need to know about Levi, Captain of Trost High's football team. One, he was unbelievably competitive and hated the thought of losing. and Two, he was convinced Prom was easily the most idiotic thing to ever come to fruition within the minds of scholastic leaders and pupils alike. To say Levi was an avid protester against the prom would be a bit much, but it was simple.

He hated prom. He hated losing. He hated the thought of losing and going to the prom.

Simple as that.

To be completely, frankly, despicably honest, he had always thought the idea of prom was a serious waste of time. What, you spend roughly one hundred—two hundred dollars on a lousy suit, a mealtime that would most likely end up hilariously awkward, and going to a stupid dance where the music was shit and no one knew what they were doing? Don't even get him started on the ridiculous things people do to ask each other out. Call him crazy, but Levi didn't necessarily think painting a girl's car or covering her locker—god forbid even her _room_ —to ask her out was his idea of _fun_.

His freshman year, he had completely tossed the idea out the window despite the many broken hearts he had left—or so Gunther had claimed when Levi had declined his teammate's invitation to join their double date to prom.

"We're freshmen, Gunther," Levi drawled, eyeing the taller male with a flat stare. "We're not even supposed to go to the prom."

"But don't you wanna go with Petra?" his friend asked, wiggling thick eyebrows whilst balancing a football on his head and leaning back on the hind legs of a chair. The end result was a football jock on the back of his head and the shorter, albeit more athletic, man to watch him try to pick himself up from the ground.

"Why would I want to go with Petra?" Levi asked, turning back around to scribble in the answer to a math problem. He wasn't an idiot. He knew the football team's manager had a solid crush on him ever since he transferred into the school. It's not like he wasn't flattered or anything… he just didn't see himself as the type to have a girlfriend. He had enough to deal with school and work to get by on his own one-bedroom apartment.

"You should just gooooo, man!" Gunther had exclaimed, throwing his beefy arms in the air.

In the end, Levi never went to prom and from the recounts, he found out Petra had gone out with Auruo instead. So it all worked out.

Sophomore year, it was the same deal. While he had even received some inquiries from the girls on the cheerleading squad, the school's talented football player and lead offense on the junior varsity team (yeah, he managed that), expressed quite simply he had no intentions to go to the fucking prom.

By the time junior year came around, the questions seemed to have found less and less room in his locker. When MORP had come and gone, Levi had basically moved his belongings over to Gunther's locker—knowing full well the girls would most likely _still_ be trying to ask him out to prom, despite going against the tradition of a male asking A female.

Overall, Levi was pretty certain he been pretty patient. Did Petra deserve to get shouted at in the middle of the cafeteria when she asked him? Probably not. In fact, he knew that he royally screwed up the moment he snapped and saw her eyes well up with huge, embarrassed tears. She didn't have to get the marching band to play a huge song for him and set up a ridiculous banner just to ask him though… in a way, he supposed, he just hated being under that kind of attention when his locker was jammed up with heart-shaped inquiries and chocolate briberies.

In the end, Levi did apologize—thanks to the brutal scoldings of his teammates when they saw the humiliating spectacle and he had done nothing the hours afterward. Petra had been surprisingly understanding and even apologized for putting him on the spot like that. She ended up going with Erd to the prom. So that worked out alright too.

Of course, no one could forget his explosion and so when senior year rolled around, Levi's locker was mercifully empty of all date requests when the time for MORP popped in.

Only… a lot can change in a year. Seeing as how there are newer students every year, new freshmen, new faces.

The newest came in the shape of tan skin, brown hair and green eyes. Eren Jaeger was a football enthusiast. He had arrived to tryouts in his favorite jersey and had even formally introduced himself to the team and made a special case to get on Levi's good graces now that the short young man had risen in prestige and had become the school's football captain.

All in all, Eren was a different kid. He had tenacity, Levi would give him that. But the kid lacked what the team needed at the time. It had been difficult to see his face when they had posted the names of the newest football team members. Levi had been used to seeing dejected faces and had even seen his previous captains get yelled at by distraught rejects. Eren, had been different. He had approached the team, bowed, and thanked them for the opportunity to try out and asked if there was anything he could do. As it happened, Levi decided to place him as the team's water boy—it was seriously the most he could do for the kid at that point.

What had happened after…Levi had not expected.

A few days after Eren had been appointed as the team's 'refreshment specialist' (honest to god, Petra. What even.) Levi had been yanking off his shirt in the middle of an empty locker room, filthy and more than ready for a shower. As usual, he had been the last to finish practice, making sure the equipment had been properly stored and the footballs cleaned like he liked. So when the Captain heard the locker room door slam open, he had been startled—but not nearly startled enough when he heard stomping footsteps and saw a girl with jet black hair cropped to her chin stop, dark eyes searching before they landed on him.

There he was, shirtless and sweaty, hair sticking to his face as she turned and faced him the fiercest glare anyone had ever dared to place on him.

"Are you Levi?" She asked, taking several steps close despite the obvious fact she should not be here.

"That's Captain Levi," He had no idea where that came from but for some strange reason, it made her eyebrows rise. He narrowed his eyes, "Who's asking?"

"Mikasa Ackerman," She grunted, folding her arms over her chest as she looked him over. Levi fought the urge to put his shirt back on, choosing instead to let one of his hands rest on his hips. He nearly winced when he realized just how low his shorts were hanging but decided to use that against her. She met his gaze again, unafraid and completely defiant. "I hear you were the one who placed my brother as the team's water boy?"

 _Brother? This girl was Eren's sister…?_ "Problem, Mikasa Ackerman?" He retorted, strangely liking the way her name rolled of his tongue.

"Yes, problem, _Captain_ Levi." A fierce shiver rose from the base of his spine to spread to his fingers as she said his name. He didn't doubt she had every intention to mock him with his title, but it had the exact opposite effect. Her eyes, he realized, were a dark shade of gray, like steel or coal.

"Eren has been practicing and practicing day in and day out. He has put himself too many times on the dirt and played too hard as a football player to be humiliated and disrespected with the role of _water boy._ " She ranted, taking an intimidating step forward that—once again, left him feeling more excited than threatened. _Who…is this girl?_ "I want you to fix this and put him on the team."

"No can do, Miss Ackerman," Levi replied, finally feeling a spark of irritation at her demands. What is she… a freshman? She certainly looked older, but he had never seen her before and Eren was a freshman. Or maybe it wasn't that she looked older… she held herself different than most girls he had seen. Taller, pronounced with power and no-nonsense attitudes that made her appear older… Whatever and whoever she was…Levi had never been more impressed.

Although, he would be loathed to admit it.

"Why?" She barked.

"Because I'm the Captain of the team," He drawled, turning more to face her and settle into his own power stance. Her eyes widened just a fraction, as if surprised he didn't just give in to her demands. _Not today, sweetheart._ "I make the calls. Eren played well during tryouts, but he didn't cover what the team needs. I'm not going to pick coddling a kid over the well being of my team, you get that, brat? He made his choice and he made no objections when I offered him the position to still contribute. Maybe you're the one who's being disrespectful."

She leaned away, eyes wide and staring at him in shock. He felt rather pleased with himself until she narrowed those brilliant dark eyes into slits, "You've got some nerve." And with that she turned and began to stomp off, "This won't be the last you hear from me!"

 _I sure hope not._ He thought, smirking widely as she sauntered away.

"Oi, what's with the grin?" Hanji asked hours later in the library while he worked on his latest homework assignment.

"What grin?" He asked.

Hanji adjusted her glasses as she leaned over to him, pointing at his mouth, "That one. You've been grinning non-stop since you got here. You come up with a new way to torture your new recruits?"

Levi leaned back on his chair, his eyes falling over to a group of girls from the student council, talking amongst each other as they pulled up a banner that had been splashed with obnoxious colors and labeled, "PROM IS ALMOST HERE!"

The shorter man smirked, thinking of the girl with the fierce gaze and the no-nonsense attitude. "Something like that."

Over the course of the next few weeks, Levi had noticed a rise in tension during practice. Everyone seemed to sense the edge and seemed to shy away from it. One thing was certainly clear, it always got worse whenever Eren was around—specifically, his sister. Mikasa.

Eren, true to his word, attended to every practice, watching the formations with rapt attention and taking down notes during huddles. Levi did what he could to teach what had brought success to the team to the newest team members, pulling them through hell while Coach Smith ensured Levi didn't get out of hand. When it came time to demonstrate many of the moves that the fresh meat, Levi was sure to rise to the occasion—noticing with some curiosity how Mikasa watched him move.

Well… more like glowered at him at every instant he turned a glance in her direction. She seemed pretty adamant in expressing her distaste for him. Yet despite her hateful glances and heated staredowns, Levi still felt that surge of excitement push him harder whenever he felt he was under her scrutiny. He didn't realize just how hard it was pushing him until he had kicked one of the balls particularly strong enough to make the newest goalie—Jean Kirschstein—fall to his knees, air knocked clean out of his lungs.

It was usually at that point he realized he needed to take a step back and see what the hell was going on with him.

"That girl," Gunther hummed one day as Levi was reaching for his towel, wiping off sweat. Levi raised a brow at his friend and the beefy jock jerked his chin ahead. Levi turned, towel over his hair, and saw Eren appearing to have a rather heated discussion with _that girl_. Mikasa was pretty straight-faced, and while they spoke her eyes suddenly jumped over to him, making his stomach dip.

She looked away and he reached for his water bottle, taking a swig and appearing nonchalant. "What about her." He asked and Gunther shrugged.

"She's… I dunno… she seems intense. Like… it's like whenever she looks at you she's trying to kill you with her brain, or something."

"Really now," Levi remarked, rolling his eyes. Gunther smirked.

"I think she's got the hots for you, man."

"Laps, Gun. 10 of 'em." The taller boy laughed before smacking his Captain in the shoulder before taking off to do as he was told. When Levi looked back, Eren had stormed off and Mikasa was standing there looking particularly wretched. It surprised him, actually. Seeing her look so…not herself. When she glanced back up at him, her glower came full force and Levi had to fight a strange urge he hadn't quite felt before.

He could be wrong… but he honestly wanted, for a split second, to march over to her and make the stare-down a bit more… _intimate._

The following week, streamers and announcements during class began to take commonplace. Big banners of all kinds of levels of atrocity stained the walls and talk of what this year's Prom theme was going to be. It was a mystery or some shit…

As was the norm he had accepted for the past three years, Levi approached the topic of Prom with obvious disdain and disinterest. Still, despite his character aloofness toward the school's annual dance, he was beginning to see the familiar shapes of paper hearts in his locker. It had been one day after classes were over that he had headed over to his little box of books and work that he found a particularly huge red heart, the question – Prom? –on its surface. With a snort, Levi grabbed all the paper hearts and noted inquiries and tossed them in the nearest trash bin.

"That's rather insensitive of you." He heard and nearly stiffened. Turning around he saw her, Mikasa Ackerman, leaning against the lockers just a few feet away, glaring at him with disapproval.

"Making the choice to not go to prom?" Levi rolled his eyes before placing his books back in his space and taking out others to place in his book bag.

"Disregarding all those invitations," Mikasa clarified. "A lot of those girls have feelings, Captain. Maybe you should consider them first before tossing them in the garbage. But, what do I care?" she finished with a shrug.

With a firm slam, he shut the metal gate before turning a curious stare on the dark-haired girl. "You make an awful lot of assumptions for someone who doesn't care," He noted. She crossed her arms, fingers sliding over the dark jacket of her uniform.

"And you're an insensitive jerk who walks over the hearts of girls for fun." Levi nearly laughed. She had spoken as if she was merely commenting on the color of the lockers, or how their uniforms were stupid. _You are something different._

"None of those invitations had names on them," he monotoned. "And if they were really curious about feelings, they should let me actually have a say on who to ask."

"And will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Ask someone?"

The question honestly took him by surprise and she seemed to notice that because she was pushing herself off the lockers with a frown. "You won't, will you?" it didn't sound like a question and the way she was looking at him made him feel like he one of the bacteria Hanji placed under her microscope to study.

"I have better things to do with my time." He finished saying before tugging the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"Seriously? Not one girl?" Mikasa scoffed, sounding disgusted.

"Interest in me is not a form of entitlement," he replied. "I can still make a choice."

Mikasa's lips pursed for a moment, the movement caught his attention and he realized—quite abruptly—how naturally pink and plump they were. "So what, you're just going to throw all those invitations away instead of telling them you're not interested?"

"They'll get the picture."

She glared at him, "You're unbelievable. Eren said you weren't a bad person. That you were kind when you wanted to be, but I don't see it at all. Or is kindness only good to give when it's convenient for you?"

He had no idea why but her comment made a sharp burst of irritation rise in his chest, he was certainly not expecting her to approach him today. And he had certainly not expected her to treat him like he has some kind of evil man. "What do you expect me to do, Mikasa?" He asked, trying to hold back from seething in front of her. "You want me to walk up to every single girl who's ever asked me anonymously and let them down to their face? Or would you want me to post it on some huge banner and cover it in glitter so they could see it better? Slap it on the nearest double doors?"

The power of her glare tightened, her hands falling to her sides to grip at her hips. "Maybe if you'd agree to one of them, they'd all get the picture a little better. Hey, you could even make some girl's day and grow a heart yourself!" and with that she turned and began to storm off, her dark hair bouncing behind her.

"Alright, then," He growled, finding himself chasing after her. "How about you go out with me to the Prom then, if you want everyone to get the picture so much?"

She skidded to a stop before whirling around, her eyes wide and surprised. He had to stop on his toes before he barreled into her, frowning as she stared at him. "What did you say?" She gasped, looking outraged.

"How about it, Ackerman?" Levi repeated, tilting his chin as he pitted against her. "Go out with me to the prom if you care so much."

"I don't." She hissed through gritted teeth. "And you can go with yourself to the Prom because there's no way in _hell_ that I'd go with you." With that said, Mikasa turned and stomped off, furious in her strides, her short skirt and jacket flying behind her.

If there was ever a time to hear anything as a challenge, this was not it. This was not the time to take these sort of things as a challenge. But being seventeen and hotheaded seemed to make logical reasoning the last thing he wanted to use and a challenge against this fiery girl seemed to spark something in him he had never felt before.

"We'll see about that." He muttered to himself.

Three hours later he slammed his bag down on Hanji's table, startling her and Erwin as they watched him yank all kinds of crazy arts and crafts things from his bag.

"Uh… Levi?" Erwin asked slowly, picking up a tube of glitter glue. "What are you doing?"

"We're skipping math homework tonight," the short man ranted, storm gray eyes narrowing into a violent glare, slamming a pair of scissors on the table. "The two of you are going to help me."

Hanji let out an elongated, "Uh…" before exchanging a startled glance with the blonde senior. "With what…exactly?"

"Mikasa Ackerman," Levi announced, spitting her name out like poison. "I'm asking her to the prom and I intend to have her say yes."

To be fair, he probably should have said that in a different way. He hadn't counted on Hanji fainting.

* * *

The second time Levi asked Mikasa to the prom, he had created a pretty good card. Decked out with ribbons and curving calligraphy that Erwin had nearly broken a wrist getting right for him. It was a beautiful card, and even though Levi usually didn't give two shits for pretty things like that, he could honestly say it was handsome. Handsome enough to earn consideration and maybe acceptance.

Hanji had been overly thrilled in assisting and even suggested ordering flowers for Mikasa. Levi thought that was idiotic but, if it works—it works.

When Levi slid the card into her locker he only had to wait, maybe, ten minutes before she arrived, tugged along by the arm thanks to Mina Carolina—who had all but jumped at the chance to help Hanji get the girl a date. Apparently, Mikasa had also been rather uncouth to potential recipients.

Levi wasn't too intimidated. He was fucking Captain Levi of the Football Team. One look of the card and Mikasa was bound to accept his proposal.

Only, when she finally looked at the card and read the inscription— _You and Me, the Prom. – Levi.—_ Followed by a Poem by Pablo Naruda that Erwin had claimed 'was a winner.' she didn't even blink before she made her way to the nearest trash bin and threw the invitation away. Grabbing Mina by the arm she walked off, "Let's go, Mina. I have better things to do with my time."

_That bitch._

The third time Levi asked Mikasa to the prom, he had draped a huge glittery banner, asking her quite publicly if she would like to go to the prom with him. The project had taken him, Erwin, and Hanji two hours of debating and another two hours of putting together. Levi had forced himself to stay up another two hours that night making sure it was just right. Needless to say, he didn't sleep and he had marched back to the school right after it was finished to pin it over her locker.

When she arrived and saw the whole thing she only searched for him once, and when their eyes met she very firmly grabbed the banner and tore it to shreds.

Levi could only feel his irritation mount when she smirked at him and sashayed toward class. The flowers he had sent to her class, he had found snapped in half and tossed into a cafeteria garbage bin. It was that same irritation that allowed him to ignore the very shocked stares from the entire student body for the rest of the day. Quite honestly, her behavior was baffling. Hadn't she been the one to pioneer the defense of feelings and tradition or whatever? He would've been all to ready to accuse her, and with high amusement too, of calling the kettle black and put the whole damn thing to rest... but something in him refused to end now. Let it be known Levi goes through with his word, even if his own stubbornness was steadily driving him insane.

"Why the flying shit is she not saying yes, already?" Levi had growled as he kicked ball after ball into the goal post.

"You got me," Gunther commented, stretching his arms as he watched his Captain kick yet another ball viciously into the open net. "Hanji showed me a picture of the card you sent her. I have to say, that would've gotten any girl into bed with you. I know I would've probably jumped your bones for the poem alone."

"I'm not trying to have sex with her, Gunther," Levi grunted. "I just want to take her to that stupid dance and get everyone off my fucking case over it."

The tall jock fell silent for a moment, musing. Finally, "Well, have you tried flowers?"

Levi let out a loud snarl before kicking the last ball, effectively tearing a hole in the net.

The fourth time Levi asked Mikasa to the prom, he had basically blown nearly three hundred dollars on chocolates (which she gave away), toy plushies (which she decapitated), bouquets of flowers (she had tossed in the middle of traffic), and all manner of cards decked with beautiful poetry (Erwin had started charging him after the fifth card had arrived in ashes in a small letter in his locker, signed – M). The woman was an unreachable shrew and it was driving Levi more than insane.

It was driving him out of his mind.

Even more so when she would _still_ show up to practice and watched him play with an irritating little smug look on her face. _That little bitch._

After Levi had managed to oversee the newer player's training, he had reached to his side, aimlessly accepting an offered plastic cup of water from Eren.

"You doing alright, Captain?" Eren asked after Levi down the water silently. The young man nodded before stiffening, his mind carrying the weight of a brand new epiphany. _Eren. Of COURSE._

"Eren," He spoke and the young freshman was giving him his full attention, "What would you say is the problem with what they're doing right now?" he motioned to the team as they did a practice match.

"The problem… Captain?"

"With Gunther's team. Erd is obviously doing something right, figure out what's wrong."

For a moment the brunet remained silent, watching them play and practice the formations Levi had demonstrated at Coach Pixis' commands. "They're offense is too narrow, Captain."

"Oh?" Levi rose a brow.

Eren nodded, "They're too spread out. Dieter is clearly pushing forward when he should be engaging the rest of the offense together." He had to admit, Levi was impressed and could only feel the beginnings of a smirk begin to tug at his lips. _Excellent._

"Stalinsky," Levi called and the blond player perked up, gasping for air. "Switch with Jaeger."

"What?!"

"You heard me, Dieter. Move!" Levi barked before turning to meet Eren's wide green gaze. "Show me what you can do, kid."

Eren grinned, wide and excited, "Really, Captain? You mean it?"

"Before I change my mind, Jaeger," He groaned but couldn't help the smile that lifted his lips when Eren dropped the water bottle in his hands and burst into a sprint into the field, slapping Stalinsky's exhausted hand with a little too much enthusiasm. When Levi dared to glance up toward the bleachers where Mikasa usually sat, he was pleased to see her looking rather surprised.

By the time she was turning to look at him, he was already looking away and calling out commands while they practiced.

He probably didn't want to admit it quite so openly, but the way her expression had softened had left him feeling funny… funny in the sense that his chest didn't quite feel so tight.

The fifth time Levi asked Mikasa to the prom, it had been the moment she approached him in the locker room. Storming in while he was in a towel and naked—clean, but definitely naked. The reminiscent action of their first meeting was overwhelmed by the fact she was staring at him with hard eyes and he only had a white fluffy towel around his waist to keep him from exposing everything to her.

"Why did you do it?"

Levi tried, _really_ tried to keep nonchalant. But it was pretty hard to do even that when her eyes would not-so-inconspicuously fall to the loose towel around his waist, and the droplets of shower water over his taut skin. "Do what now." He asked, tugging his locker open and grabbing at one of his clean shirts.

"Put Eren on the field," She insisted, voice tight. "I thought you said you wouldn't coddle him over your team."

"I'm not," Levi replied and turned to face her. To his immense satisfaction, she looked away, cheeks burning when he reached to re-adjust his towel. "You told me once that he has been practicing. I gave him a chance to prove himself. That's all."

"…That's all?" dark eyes blinked to stare into his own, suspicious and untrusting. Levi smirked.

"Didn't you say once that I should give people more chances?"

She looked away, her cheeks darkening in color as he leaned a shoulder over the metal grate of the lockers. The metal was cold against his skin, making him shiver. "I didn't think you'd take me seriously."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Mikasa scowled, "Because you're an insensitive jerk." And even though the words were insulting, he wasn't. Because it didn't feel like an insult… more like a confirmation. What he didn't understand, was the fact that he didn't feel smug, or proud, or even slightly conceited. It honestly startled him, how much he actually found her appealing… and even more so, how he enjoyed seeing her looking so… soft.

This wasn't the hardened blade of steel he had been used to battling against. Here she was, all attitude and all fire… but it wasn't harsh and biting. It was warm, and made his chest feel like it was opening up… or something.

"…Go with me to the prom." He said, but his tone was softer and his expression gentler. It was enough to make her look up at him with surprise, but not like the surprise of outrage and anger that she had directed at him when he had asked her the first time. This surprise was different.

"Why?" She asked finally, after a strange moment of staring at him.

"Because I'd like to take you."

For another long moment she stared at him, but this time it was as if she were looking at him through a different perspective and while her anger and fury had excited him—this gaze thrilled him.

"No," Mikasa said and Levi felt his shoulders slump at her response.

But instead of sniffing at him or scoffing, she smiled and it was so strange, so out of place, that the very prettiness of it stunned him speechless. Even long after she turned and left, Levi was unable to stop staring after her with a strange fluttering in his chest, towel falling off his hips. It took Gunther walking in before stopping with a start and asking, "Are we doing naked thoughts in locker time now, or what?" to shake him from his derailed thoughts and bring him back to a (quite embarrassed) reality.

It was one week before prom and Levi had ended his game of invitations. No longer was Mikasa subject to his monetary affections, and while his pocket was finally healing, he wasn't quite so sure about his heart.

It only served to surprise him further when he realized exactly how disappointed he felt when she had rejected his fifth offer. So, falling back on old habits, Levi walked over to his locker one day after school and opened it to see all the newest paper hearts over his books.

He had already begun to grab them in his arms to dump them in the trashcan nearby when something stopped him short. He didn't know what it was but he saw one of the written invitations and before he knew it he was reading it. There was no name, just a seven-digit number.

Pulling out his phone, he punched the digits in the keypad and waited as the tone clicked once, twice...

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi… this is Levi…I got this letter in my locker. There's no name, just a number…Anyway, I liked what you wrote and I thought…would you like to go to Prom with me?"

"…What?"

* * *

"You should stop fidgeting, you'll ruin it." Hanji sighed as she straightened the cravat around Levi's throat.

"Forgive me if I'm not used to formal clothing," He deadpanned, pulling at the cloth around his neck so it would fall more comfortably against his throat. Erwin chuckled behind him, watching the two go on about from the reflection of the mirror.

"I'm actually impressed, Levi." The blonde young man chuckled. "You don't look half bad."

"I swear to god…" The short man sighed, running a hand through his hair but winced when Hanji firmly slapped his hand away.

"Idiot!" She snapped, "Do you want to ruin your hair? I nearly spent an entire can worth of mousse because of you!"

Levi snapped back, "I don't see why you want to make it look slicked back anyway, it makes me look like a fucking douche!"

"Guys…" Erwin sighed, placing his hands inside the pockets of his suit. "Hanji, leave him alone. He looks fine."

The redhead pulled away, straightening her glasses before adjusting her dress. "Fine, fine. Did you remember to bring the crousage?"

"It's corsage," Levi rolled his eyes and pulled the small plastic box containing the white roses and baby's breath from his pocket, "and yes, I brought it."

"What's her name again?" the tall blond asked, reaching an arm over to tug at Hanji's waist. She grinned up at him before turning back to the mirror.

"…Rico…or something." The shorter man replied, stuffing the box back in his suit's trousers and adjusting the jacket over his chest. "I look like a freaking penguin."

"An attractive penguin." Hanji laughed and pulled them both into a quick hug. "I'm so excited! Levi's first prom and it's with a pretty girl!"

"So sad about the whole Mikasa thing not panning out," Erwin said, and Levi shrugged. Then again it made sense why Erwin would be so disappointed, he had nearly sprained a wrist doing all those fancy letters for the cause. Another surge of disappointment took over the shorter male's chest and he had to clear his throat to keep from sighing. After she had rejected him, she had disappeared. The days that followed, she didn't appear for practice and he hadn't seen her around her usual spots. When he had asked her friends, they had all said she had said she would be traveling that week with her parents somewhere. Needless to say, it sort of made more sense why she had rejected him even though it sucked not knowing the real reason until he heard from Mina.

The doorbell gave a quick ring and the trio exchanged curious glances. "Levi," Erwin frowned. "Did you tell Rico to meet you here?"

"No." He denied, "I said I would pick her up."

Hanji pursed red lips, "Well, go and get the door then. Maybe it's pizza!"

"Hanji, no one ordered pizza." Erwin rolled his eyes but didn't hesitate to press a firm kiss against her cheek when she shrugged and attempted to list off all the probable reasons why it was pizza. Levi left them to it, deciding to take his chances with the door than seeing them get all cutesy-poopsy.

"If you did order pizza," Levi called over his shoulder as he reached and pulled open the door. "Then I hope you didn't order that meat lover's shit. I'm done eating sausa…ges… Mikasa?"

Dark coal eyes blinked up at him with a glimmer of amusement. She was dressed in a simple shirt, jacket and jeans, neck wreathed in a red muffler to protect against the chill—so strange seeing her wearing something that wasn't their school's uniform, but it suited her. Made her seem less young…

"I heard around the grapevine you were taking Rico to prom." She said, pink lips quirking into a sideways smile, making him feel strangely weak in the knees. "Good for you."

For a moment he stared at her before realizing that the house was far too quiet. Turning he saw how both Erwin and Hanji were gaping at him before they both wildly urged him to get out to talk to her. Nearly jumping, Levi stumbled out the door and closed it behind him.

"I…wasn't expecting you…" He said, feeling as if his tongue had swollen three sizes and his jaw no longer wanted to work. Why did she look so… stunning? She was wearing the most normal clothes, her make up wasn't any different. And yet there was something in her gaze that made his heart ram against his throat, damn well near choking him.

"I don't doubt it," she replied, shrugging. "I just got back from a trip with my parents."

"How…was it?" the question sounded as awkward as he felt but she didn't seem to notice.

"It was really nice," She said, lifting a hand to pull a black strand of hair over her ear. _Whoa._ "I got to visit my grandma, and she gave me some curious advice."

Levi tugged at the hem of his suit, suddenly hating how much of an idiot he probably looked. "You look…really handsome, by the way." Levi nearly choked. It seemed she finally seemed to realize what she had said because she was ducking her chin and avoiding his shocked stare by tugging up the fabric of her scarf over her face.

After a moment of seriously awkward standing, Levi cleared his throat before remembering something she had said. "You said curious advice… what do you mean?"

At this she looked up at him, and her smile was returning sheepishly, making his heart do funny things. _What is wrong with him?_

"I once told you to give people other chances…" She began, fingers lifting to play at the fabric of her scarf. "And… you seem to be doing that okay. I guess I misjudged you… but I also realized that… I haven't really been following that same advice either."

Levi nodded, "Seems fair."

She glared at him and he smirked. Rolling her eyes she continued, "My grandma told me that before I make demands from people… I should seek to make changes myself. In a way, she's right."

Levi rose a brow, not entirely getting where she was going, but said nothing. She turned her gaze toward one of the trees in Hanji's yard before letting out a short sigh and looking back up at him. "You gave Eren a chance to be on the team… and I've honestly never seen him that happy to be playing. Now, you've given a girl a chance to go on a date with you, even to something as hateful as prom…" _when did her eyes get so big?_ "…So…I've decided to do the same. Give you a chance."

He didn't realize he was moving until he was standing just a foot away from her, her features appearing more brilliant the closer he got and under the fading light of day—she looked radiant. It shocked him but left him feeling strangely warm inside. "Really now?" He asked and she was meeting his gaze with that same fire and same no-nonsense attitude that had enthralled him the moment he met her.

"Just one, Levi." She warned, and while her voice was laced with a gentle threat her hand was reaching up to tug at the cravat around his throat. "But it's a chance."

"Alright," He murmured, and she smiled again.

"Alright." She agreed, and before he could think of anything witty to say in response, she was leaning in and pressing her lips against his in a firm but gentle kiss.

Levi had hated losing, in fact he was pretty sure he still hated it. He never got to take Mikasa Ackerman to the prom, and that still counted as a solid failure... and he still ended up going to the stupid prom. But even though he completely failed in taking her to that idiot school dance, he had succeeded in something a little more meaningful in the end. And he could taste it on her lips and he would continue to taste it after the stupid prom thing was good and over with.

This was a failure he was okay with dealing with, and in the end... he found the Prom wasn't quite so bad when it was all over.

It was still fucking stupid though.

* * *

_fin_


	2. Hindsight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of these fics are a few years old and have been slightly updated, for the most part keep an eye out for those!

"How's it going with you two anyway?"

"Fine."

"Just…fine?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"…You realize 'fine' is just code for you not getting any, right?"

"Sasha!"

"Oh, calm down Historia. I'm just joking… but you are getting some, right?"

"For crying out loud…"

Mikasa took a sip of her tea calmly, pointedly keeping her face in its usual flat stare and disinterested gleam. Both Sasha and Historia were looking at her from across the table, expectant and even wide-eyed. News of the famed Captain Levi proposing to Mikasa Ackerman had spread at a speed only light could rival. You think I'm joking, but the moment Levi had gotten down on one knee and placed a firm hand to his chest as he had gazed into her eyes and asked her the question - people were already speculating on the date of the marriage.

And it was all thanks to three very nosy women.

The moment had been a very private affair, Mikasa had believed. It wasn't until she realized they were being eavesdropped by not just Sasha, but Armin, Jean, Hanji, Historia, and Eren it was already too late to control the brush fire. No one was faster at spreading news quite like Sasha and Hanji together. Even so… it wasn't like anyone gave chase or anything. Mikasa had been too overwhelmed with happiness that she had been busy sealing her response quite firmly on Levi's mouth.

Sure enough, their relationship had gone from socially non-existent to the very topic of everyone's conversations. Thank god for reputations at least, Mikasa didn't think she would survive to have to deal with the gossip directly. The urge to murder people would've caused another problem to the Survey Corp all together.

By the time Humanity's strongest and most definitely affianced couple had arrived back to the legion's castle, Erwin was there alone with several other groups of officers ready with wine and alcohol and food in celebration - much to Levi's chagrin and Mikasa's embarrassment.

Thankfully the news had died down as the weeks crawled by, and all manner of topics and conversation drifted from how Mikasa fell in love with the Corporal to how they managed to date secretly… and shortly to their bedside manners. That much Mikasa had hoped wouldn't be quite so invasive as other questions had been… of course, she had hoped in vain. Damn Sasha.

"We're fine," Mikasa repeated, ignoring Sasha's roll of the eyes and Historia's weak smile.

"Come on," Sasha insisted, her cheeks reddening as her gaze slid into a pervy leer. "Does he like taking you from behind, or does he prefer you on top?"

"S-Sasha!" Historia exclaimed, her face turning an endearing shade of pink. Mikasa inwardly groaned, unable to hold down the blush on her own cheeks.

"That would be so funny!" Sasha giggled to herself, taking a long swig of what she claimed was water, but Mikasa was very quickly beginning to doubt that. "He's so demanding and fierce, but ends up wanting to be dominated! Ooh, Mikasa, say, does he like you on top or bottom? Does he bite?"

"What is w-wrong with you?!" Historia trilled, looking around frantically in hopes no one was listening. The mess hall was rather full that evening and talk was loud, but still. It wasn't as if Sasha was making a point in staying quiet.

"What about Connie, Sasha?" Mikasa quickly returned. "Does he like taking you from on top?"

Sasha's face turned scarlet, "N-no…"

"That's because she's not with Connie anymore, Mikasa." Historia piped in, eyebrows curled in slight confusion at Mikasa's quip. "You're with Jean now, right Sa—"

"S-shut up!" Sasha exclaimed, slamming her mug down, looking away. Mikasa's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? You and Jean?" Mikasa asked as a stream of relief surrounded her stomach as she leaned forward. It had been difficult dealing with Jean after Mikasa had rejected his feelings. Even more so when it was discovered that not only she had been with Levi but were already getting together to wed.

Mikasa had honestly expected to see the sulking man brooding in corners but he had been surprisingly cool about the whole thing. Maybe Sasha was the reason…

"Historia!" Sasha whined, nudging the short blonde with a hard elbow. The girl let out a squeak of indignation but nodded eagerly anyway.

"But really though," Sasha began yet again before Mikasa could open her mouth to turn it completely around. "You haven't said a thing about the two of you, Mikasa."

"There's nothing to say," Mikasa sighed.

"Wait!" Sasha exclaimed, throwing herself nearly completely over the table as she leaned forward. Mikasa had quickly been able to move her teacup before the red-head knocked it over. "Does that mean… you guys haven't done it yet?!" She ended in a shrill whisper.

Mikasa's stomach dropped, her face burning bright red at this new accusation but could not bring the words out to deny it. Historia's own eyes turned to the size of saucers as she leaned forward as well.

"Well, have you?" A new voice chimed in, and Mikasa felt her entire body burn at the piercing stare of Hanji Zoe. She slid in right next to Sasha and not for the first time did Mikasa wonder if the two were long lost siblings with how they carried on like that.

"I… uh…" Mikasa stammered, looking down and firmly into her cup. The three women let out cries of shock, Mikasa wincing as they silenced themselves when some people turned their attention on them.

"Oh my _gods,_ " Sasha wheezed, while Historia covered her face, Hanji gave a bark of laughter.

"Unbelievable!" the Major exclaimed, "All this time I thought Levi did the nasty with you but hasn't. Oh my god."

"It's not a big deal!" Mikasa hissed, downing the remaining tea from her cup. "So we don't have sex, who cares? Lots of couples don't have sex!"

"Mikasa," Sasha spoke slowly, her tone really grating on Mikasa's nerves. "Are you a virgin?"

The only warning that came was the growl that escaped Mikasa's mouth as she grabbed what remained of Sasha's bread and shoved it rather viciously down the girl's mouth.

* * *

_In all honesty… don't you guys want to do it?_

_Why should that matter?_

_Mikasa, you are a couple now. You are getting married. You might as well do it._

_We'll do it when we do it, why is this such a big deal?_

_Don't worry, Mikasa!_

_Hanji, plea—_

_I WILL HELP YOU._

_Wha—?_

_OPERATION: SEDUCE CAPTAIN LEVI is underway!_

* * *

It wasn't that they convinced her or anything… Mikasa thought to herself as she kicked the punching bag the next day. She was just… curious.

And it wasn't as if she hadn't tried and she most certainly knew Levi was not impotent or anything like that. There were nights where they had been in each other's presence and it was nearly overwhelming - the urge to strip and feel each other's skin. But more often than not, they would be interrupted, or Levi would press a chaste kiss to her wrist and walk out the door before she could do anything.

In a way, it was sweet of him. He never pushed her to do anything she wasn't ready for, and while he may have years of experience - neither could deny Mikasa was still very, _very_ new to the whole relationship thing.

It was honestly nerve-wracking.

"Hahh-" Mikasa exhaled as she kicked the bag one more time, a sudden surge of anger boosting her kick into ripping a large wound on the target. Sand began to pour out of the bag and Mikasa sighed, watching the falling grains as they spread into a pile on the floor.

This was nerve-wracking? She is Mikasa Ackerman for Sina's sake! The woman worth one hundred soldiers and slaughterer of Titans! She's faced off against 17-meter class titans with less nervousness than this!

How laughable. Mikasa Ackerman, more nervous about engaging in intimacy with her fiance than in placing her life in danger in extinguishing a Titan.

 _Killing Titans is less complicated,_ Mikasa thought grimly. But the fact remained.

Eyebrows furrowing, Mikasa glanced out the window of the small indoor training area. _I'm doing this._ No more frightened rabbit, Mikasa Ackerman was facing this. And Levi is going to enjoy it, whether he liked it or not. And so…

"Hanji!"

"Ah, Mikasa! Great, can you help me with this? I need to move this—"

"I'm doing it."

"Wha-? Oh, thanks! Just move this—"

"No, Hanji. I'm doing it and I need your help."

"…Right, what are you—?"

"Levi. I'm going to seduce him."

"You're going to—?"

"And you're going to help me."

"I… I'm doing what now?"

* * *

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

"Mikasa!"

The girl nearly jumped thirty feet in the air if it wasn't for the table in front of her. "Don't worry!"

Mikasa's face burned as she scowled. "How in the hell does this help, Hanji?" She muttered under her breath, glaring at the open window in the study. Hanji's wide grin met her from outside the window and toward the bottom.

"Just be cool!" Hanji grinned wider (if even possible) and she made an a-okay sign with her hand. "I'll be right out here if you get stuck!"

"But… Hanji!" Mikasa protested, already regretting this decision. But the woman had already ducked under the window sill just as the door slid open.

"Oh?" Mikasa heard and nearly felt her heart burst out her mouth. Mikasa quickly composed herself - well… attempted to anyway. - as she met the surprised gaze of her fiance. Levi stood at the door, looking at her with a raised brow as he held a stack of papers in his hands.

"H-hi." Mikasa greeted, lamely. Levi closed the door behind them.

"Hey," Levi greeted in return, walking toward her before placing the papers on his desk. "I didn't expect you here."

"I…I uh…" Mikasa began, inwardly kicking herself before clearing her throat. "I was just wondering… if you needed help."

_Good. Step one: offer him a way to calm down. relax._

"With?" Levi asked as he began to straighten the things on his desk, out of habit more than necessity. Mikasa watched as he moved, his hands deftly arranging the things on the desk with fascinated eyes.

"Oh…" Mikasa opened her mouth and feeling it go dry as he turned his gaze on her. What's the matter with her? Since when did his eyes and stare make her feel so incredibly hot all of a sudden?

"Hm?" Levi encouraged, patient. Face burning, Mikasa tried to remember the tips Hanji had given her beforehand. But each one seemed to be no more than a distant memory in a sea of bumbling thoughts.

"Uh…paperwork?" Mikasa offered and a sudden bang outside the window jolted the two to look outside.

"What the hell?" Levi muttered and began to step toward the window. Mikasa nearly panicked then.

"Uh, probably just a bird?!" She exclaimed, laughing nervously. Levi looked at her wide-eyed and she cursed herself. Composing herself much easier, Mikasa cleared her throat again.

"Sorry, right. So… paperwork?"

"Is…everything all right?" Levi asked, eyeing her curiously. Mikasa shrugged, but it came out more as a twitch. Her attempts at being nonchalant making her appear and more and more out of character.

"Y-yeah. Just… a bit stressed out. What with planning the wedding and all…" Mikasa trailed off.

"I thought you said Armin and Historia were taking care of it…" Levi replied, and Mikasa struggled to think quickly.

"No, I know. I just… want to see how they were doing and… so and so. Anyway, it's been a while since I last hung out with you." She finally let out and was glad to at least feel that that much came out sincerely. It was true. The last time Mikasa had spent time with Levi had been nearly a week ago. …How did that happen?

"So… I figured it'd be nice if we just…worked together and talked." Mikasa continued, finally looking away from Levi to the window and struggled not to balk at Hanji making angry motions with her hands.

"Well," Levi agreed. "It has been a while." He smiled tenderly at her, and Mikasa felt a familiar warmth spread through her chest. It was a smile he reserved only for her and she couldn't help but smile back. But the feeling was awkwardly replaced by weak sheepishness at Hanji's movements. Hanji rolled her eyes dramatically before mouthing quite obviously,

_Give. him. a. massage!_

followed by very exaggerated hand gestures. Mikasa perked up, realizing what was the next step but nearly froze when Levi walked past the desk to grab a chair and sit on the opposite side of her.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" Levi began, splitting the paperwork in half and handing over her share.

"Oh…uh…" Mikasa trailed off again, trying to sneak a sideways glance to Hanji as the woman continued to make huge movements that were soon lost on Mikasa.

"How has it been training new recruits?" Levi began, as he plucked a pen and began to scribble on a few documents. Mikasa frowned helplessly at Hanji before turning her attention on Levi.

"A nightmare." She replied honestly but smiled when Levi gave a short chuckle. The sound of flesh striking flesh made the two look out the window, but it was clear outside and Mikasa could only heave a sigh before Levi continued the conversation and the two fell into a comfortable place of conversation. The feelings of nervousness soon melted away and Mikasa found herself thoroughly enjoying the company with the man she had agreed to marry.

* * *

Hanji was persistent, Mikasa gave her that much. Even after their fifth attempt ended in a similar fashion to the first, Hanji merely sighed and set her sights in a brand new determination. The original determination Mikasa had felt slow gave way to a grim acceptance, and she had stopped trying to convince the woman to just leave it be.

And now, Sasha and Historia managed to get themselves involved. Great.

"Alright, what about spilling food on him?" Sasha asked, and Mikasa leaned her head against the wall as she stared at the ceiling. Ugh.

"I don't think he'd like that very much." Historia shook her head. Hanji nodded.

"Even making it look like an accident, it wouldn't work," Hanji responded. "That would put him off more than turn him on."

"Okay, well he's obsessed with cleaning right?" Sasha piped up. "So, how about we have Mikasa offer to help him shower or something?"

"Guys…" Mikasa sighed but both Hanji and Historia perked up, eyes gleaming brightly with rapt interest.

"What if she just surprises him by already cleaning his study?" Historia offered, voice far too serious. Hanji shook her head, vehement.

"That's it!" Hanji exclaimed, jumping off Mikasa's bed with a flourish, surprising the three girls. "We've been too soft! Too careful! We've been picking at grains when we should've been digging with fervor and ferocity!"

Sasha and Historia let out sounds of awed agreement. Mikasa could feel her stomach begin to drop. _Oh no._

"What we need is for Mikasa to _really_ surprise Levi." Hanji continued, cheeks flaming and glasses shimmering eerily from the candlelight. "We need to be bolder! More candid! No more beating around the bush!"

"We will have her sneak into his room, in nothing but an apron and a washrag!" Hanji announced and Mikasa paled.

"No!" Sasha cried out. Mikasa felt her stomach drop completely. "Have her be completely naked!"

"Naked and soaking in soapy water!" Historia added, and the three women let out squeals of perverted glee.

"Guys, quit joking around," Mikasa demanded but the women turned bright gazes on her with the look of hunting predators.

"No, No, Mikasa…" Hanji chuckled darkly. "It is far too late to be joking. Far too late to turn back now…"

and in a moment Mikasa found herself attacked by her friends, and before she knew it she was stripped from her clothes and thrown into a bathrobe before hijacked out of her room and taken down the darkened halls of the castle. All before she could fully register what just happened.

* * *

"I changed my mind!" Mikasa exclaimed, struggling viciously to remove Hanji's tight grip on her body.

"Coast is clear!" Historia whispered from down the hall, her blue eyes bright with an unusual mischievousness.

"Now's not the time to be a frightened rabbit, Mikasa!" Hanji insisted. Her grin spread wide and sly. Mikasa swallowed dryly as she tried to form an escape. What was going on? Why couldn't she just break free? She could rip a titan's hands to shreds but when it came to trying to run, she was as weak as a kitten!

Footsteps fast and soft the four women ran down the hallway, Sasha and Hanji gripping on to Mikasa's arms as they dragged her off.

"Please, guys, let's not do this now!" Mikasa begged, her heart ramming in her chest viciously.

"None of this now!" Hanji sang before taking a peek over a corner while Historia ran ahead to pick the lock on the corporal's door.

"But what if he's inside, sleeping?" Mikasa wailed. "Or worse, trying to work and I just get thrown in there, don't you think he'll have questions?"

"Mikasa, we're not just going to toss you in there in naught but a bathrobe!" Hanji gasped, affronted. Sasha shook her head, disappointed as they finally made it to Levi's door.

"Then…why…" Mikasa trailed off, words dying on her tongue as she looked at the door.

"Don't you worry, Ackerman." Hanji patted her head, giggling evilly. "We've made sure he isn't in there. You see, as we speak he is doing his rounds. Making sure that everything is in order before arriving at his room within," Hanji snatched a pocket watch from a slip in her jacket, snapping the lid open and peeking at the time. "Ooh, about 40 seconds!"

" _What!?"_ Mikasa squeaked, just as Historia gave a thumbs up and pushed the door open. Hanji and Sasha gave a quick boost before tossing Mikasa in, the bathrobe being yanked off her body as she was spun inside.

"Go ahead and get yourself comfortable, and remember, be cool. Just let it happen." Hanji grinned, Mikasa staring at her white as a sheet and sprawled on the ground.

"Good luck!" And with that, they shut the door and left Mikasa quite naked and alone in Levi's room. With a clack, the door was locked again (damn you, Historia!) and Mikasa turned around looking at the room and trying to take deep breaths.

"Okay…" the woman shuddered, looking at the darkened room with something akin to massing panic. "I can do this. Just… be cool."

What should she do? Hanji never told her anything about this! Should she lay on the bed? Sit down on the bed? His chair? What position? Should she be under the covers or just out where he can see?

All too quickly Mikasa felt her entire body begin to burn with nervousness and she awkwardly tried to find a way to do as Hanji said, but not moments later did she hear the door begin to unlock and Mikasa Ackerman did the only thing she could do.

She hid.

Throwing herself through the nearest door, she yanked the closet door open and tossed herself inside just as the door to the room opened.

Levi entered, letting out a huge sigh of exhaustion, his left hand tugging at his cravat and his right pulling off his green cloak. when suddenly he froze Mikasa watched through a crack in the door and tried desperately to come up with a plan. He wasn't moving. He was just standing there and it was so dark she couldn't make out his expression.

Feeling around, Mikasa tried to find something to cover herself up with and wracked her mind to come up with a plan to escape from the closet, from Levi's room and back to her room without being caught. But being naked was already a huge distraction enough and Levi being just outside the closet was enough to send her heart pounding heavily.

Trying to still her breathing, Mikasa tried to quietly pull one of the cloaks from a hanger to wrap around herself but became very still when she saw Levi's moving figure move to the closet door.

Mikasa only had time to bite her lip before the closet door was yanked open and she was grabbed around the neck and thrown on the bed.

"Who are you?" Levi hissed, tightening the grip on her throat while the other pinned her arms down. Mikasa let out a sharp groan when she felt his knee press itself dangerously close to the center of her legs.

"L-Levi…" Mikasa wheezed. "It- it's m-me!"

"Mikasa?" Levi's voice kicked upwards, shocked before he reached over the side of the bed and flicked his oil lamp on. The soft candlelight hitting her shadowed eyes and making her see the stars his grip on her neck was already causing. He let go immediately and she began to cough.

"Mikasa— what? What are you doin— _why are you naked?_ " He pulled himself off, and Mikasa watched him, feeling her own surprise mount as she saw he not only looked surprised but his cheeks had turned a fine shade of beet red.

"It's hard to explain." Mikasa tried to say, coughing a bit as he stared at her, and tried to look away before yanking the cloak off his shoulders and tossing it quickly over her nude form. Mikasa tugged the cloak sharply around her body, clearing her throat now that the initial pain had passed.

"What the hell is going on?" Levi demanded, and Mikasa would've laughed if she wasn't so humiliated.

"I am so sorry!" She whimpered, hating herself even now for screwing everything up. Wow. that was new.

"What?" Levi breathed again, his hands on his hips.

"The girls were just being really weird and they found out you and I haven't slept yet and so Hanji went batshit crazy and began to try to get me to find a way to seduce you—"

" _Seduce me?_ "

"Oh my gods…" Mikasa covered her face, completely mortified and feeling a terribly prickling feeling take place behind her eyes and nose. "I didn't mean for this to happen… I'm so sorry. I'll leave now."

Standing up and gripping the cloak tight around her body Mikasa shot up from the bed and tried to run past Levi, but his hand had shot out and grabbed her by the shoulder and used her own movements to spin her around and face him.

"Hold on," He began, looking into her eyes with disbelief and was that… amusement? "Don't run off, let's just talk about this."

"Levi, please just let me go to my room," Mikasa begged, feeling tears pool around her eyes despite her wish to yank them back down.

"So… wait, all this time… you've been trying to seduce me?" He asked again and Mikasa shut her eyes tight, tears falling down her face and hitting her exposed collarbone. The cloak wasn't very big enough to cover her from the neck to her legs where her hands were trying desperately to cover.

"That moment in the office? You trying to clean my dishes? The whole offering to do my laundry?" He asked, and Mikasa nodded, bowing her head to hide the growing river of humiliated tears.

Suddenly, Mikasa felt one of his hands gently tilt her chin up and a pair of soft lips press themselves tightly on her mouth. Her eyes fluttering open and close in surprise, she let out a startled moan but Levi used that as a chance to part her lips and push a very passionate kiss down her tongue. One of his hands was around her waist, pulling her flush against his body in a firm grip and Mikasa let him kiss her senseless all the while feeling extremely confused if not extremely relieved he wasn't upset.

"So," Mikasa spoke in between kisses, "You're not…angry?"

Chuckling against her mouth, Levi smirked. "Not in the slightest." He murmured before leading her to his bed and tripping her on it. She let out a short yelp when she landed on her back, the cloak parting around her sides and her hands instantly shot to the edges to hide again.

Levi's hands reached to grab hers gently and with a soft nudge and a kiss to her temple helped pull the cloak off her skin.

"Probably…" He spoke again and was met with a pair of wide onyx eyes. "you should let me know ahead of time you'll be attempting to seduce me again."

"I suck at this." She admitted. Levi nodded wisely.

"Most definitely." He agreed before ducking his head down and meeting her lips with a warm kiss. Soon, the cravat was flung off his neck and Mikasa busied herself with removing his shirt while he reached over and flicked the lamp off, drowning Humanity's strongest pair in darkness and delicious bliss.

* * *

"Levi…?" Mikasa panted after breaking away from a searing kiss, eyes narrowing in a dangerous gleam.

"Mm?"

"I have an idea."

There was a hush. Then…

"…I am marrying the perfect woman."

* * *

"We unleashed a monster…" Historia muttered, pressing a dainty hand to her forehead as Sasha and Hanji had their heads laid down on the table.

"They're worse than you and Jean, Sasha." Hanji groaned. Sasha hummed in agreement before lifting her head up to see Levi and Mikasa hiding quite poorly behind a corner, making out quite aggressively.

"You think they're doing this on purpose?" Sasha griped, looking away once Levi's hand began to tug on Mikasa's belt.

"I'm more worried it's going to get worse after the wedding," Historia sighed.

"Okay," Hanji threw her hands up, "I'm out of here. Whoever wants to join me in dunking my head in acid come with me."

Historia and Sasha nodded before slowly getting up and beginning to walk away, pausing only when Hanji whirled around and marched toward the heated pair.

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST STOP FOR A MOMENT AND DO THAT IN A ROOM WHERE PEOPLE DO NOT HAVE TO SUBJECT THEIR EYES TO SEE THAT?!" The major shouted, Sasha and Historia groaning as everyone else in the mess hall began to sigh in agreement.

The pair broke apart for a moment before sharing a knowing smile and quite smugly turned and waltzed out of the room, hands in each other's back pockets, and if that wasn't enough to make Hanji want to throw herself into a vat of acid, very little will.

"Way to go, girls," Sasha deadpanned, face down on the table, "Well done."

"Not gonna butt in other people's business again, are you?" Connie asked, rolling his eyes as he walked passed them.

"Shut up, Connie," Hanji grunted.

* * *

_fin_


End file.
